Smartphones have shifted how people prefer to communicate. Instead of using voice calls to communicate, more and more people prefer to use messages to communicate. The transition from voice communication to messaging presents problems in terms of context, as messaging allows conversations to take place over minutes, hours, days, or even longer periods. Over time, the intent of a message and the circumstances or context in which the message was sent may be lost.
Though the sender likely knows the appropriate context or circumstances in which a message should be read by a recipient, once a message is sent from a device, such as a smartphone, the sender has virtually no control over the circumstances in which the message is viewed. The sender's lack of control over changing context and circumstances of the recipient presents issues not only with messages being misunderstood but also contributes to messages being sent that might be untimely.